


玫瑰花的葬礼

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: all亦，角色死亡，双性。脏乱差。结尾晨光收场。





	玫瑰花的葬礼

　　有谁会去摧毁一朵鲜艳娇嫩的玫瑰呢？谁不愿意见到玫瑰娇滴滴的开在野篱笆里，绽放他的美丽释放他的娇香，人人都愿去一亲芳泽，而美丽的玫瑰只愿意与他的小王子触碰，但是他所相信的小王子亲手掰下他保护自己的花刺，将他折断，娇滴滴的玫瑰花被放到了玻璃罩子外头去面对狂风暴雨，于是他被狂风侵袭折断，又被暴雨淋湿破碎，次日的艳阳照射看见这一朵曾经美丽的玫瑰，他的叶子散乱在地上，他的花瓣被雨水狂躁的打落，他没有在哭，只是已经再也没法去呼吸了，他失去了呼吸的能力，没法在去想所有的一切了，他所爱着的小王子望着地上的残肢，只是轻笑一声，然后步履轻盈踩过那一堆柔软的花瓣。

　　张亦真诚的爱着曹瑛，他在幼年被曹瑛救回来，他全心全意真正的信奉着曹瑛和他的一切，他不是和曹少璘一起长起来的，曹少璘学习不好什么都不好，而曹瑛不管曹少璘，只是认真的去教育张亦，年幼的张亦会乖顺的去蹭蹭曹瑛的掌心，他的短发蹭着男人的手心蹭的人掌心发痒却只笑着又揉两把张亦的头发，曹瑛会给张亦讲睡前故事，他们在内地躲着藏着，而张亦懵懂的晓得了曹瑛的工作也只是单纯的觉得，曹瑛就是正确的。

　　直到他看见了一个男人被曹瑛灌入一管药剂，然后那男人抽搐狰狞的死在了张亦的面前，张亦倒是不害怕，反而是曹少璘，被吓得晚饭都没去吃，曹少璘被张亦嘲笑了，反而恼火，而曹瑛也只笑着分开两个小孩，张亦背着手一副大哥做派小心翼翼睁开一只眼瞧了一眼曹少璘然后又立马的闭上眼睛。

　　张亦喜欢听曹瑛给他讲《小王子》，他知道曹瑛和他在的地方是边境，这儿人很乱，但是总有警察，他也知道警察总会追着曹瑛跑，而张亦不在乎，他不觉得警察是多么好的人，他的父母死的时候，警察不仅没有管，还偷偷收了弄死他父母的人的钱，他觉得警察不是很好的人，张亦跟在曹瑛的身边，总是要到处去走，而张亦不在乎，他喜欢跟着曹瑛到处走。

　　张亦一直知道自己的身体不是正常男人有的，因为正常的男人才不会没有睾丸还在那下面的地方有一条小缝，他知道，曹瑛也知道，但是曹瑛却从来都只把他当成个年幼的孩子，张亦惯来是被曹瑛给宠大的，基本就是教什么都不舍得打疼了，虽然张亦不清楚缘由，但是其余人却是看的心里发笑，张亦是被当成最大的砝码再往上加注，没有人知道曹瑛在赌什么东西，但是他赌的绝对不是什么好东西。

　　曹瑛被彻底的发现了踪迹，他额头溢出点汗，一群人跟在曹瑛的身后护着张亦和曹少璘，曹少璘被人带去一处安全屋，但是张亦却还被带着，张亦很奇怪为什么曹瑛要带上他，但是也并没有问，他被曹瑛带着，而曹瑛额头上不断地溢出冷汗，张亦不知道曹瑛在害怕什么，他伸出手去握住曹瑛的手，已经成年的男孩的手握着成年男人布满老茧的手心，曹瑛握着张亦的手笑了一下，往更深更黑的地方走去。

　　门打开来，有人在里面，一群人夹着烟看着曹瑛和他手上的张亦。

　　“这就是你带来的货？那就留下，我保证我兄弟们能送你和你崽子马上离开。”

　　张亦听得心里奇怪，他不自觉的握紧了曹瑛的手，却被一根一根的掰开手指，曹瑛笑着，反握住张亦的肩膀，将他往那群人面前送，张亦满额的汗怕的更加厉害，他突然反应过来曹瑛那番话和这群人话里的意思，他害怕，却被强硬的掰开往那群人里面一推，曹瑛还没有走，他还不用怕。

　　“这小子还没开苞的，你们做的时候，轻点儿。”

　　张亦能听出男人话里的一些语气，似乎只是觉得一个心爱的东西要被抢走了似的，平淡的让张亦心悸，张亦害怕曹瑛的这个反应，他的这个反应显得好像自己非常的不重要，而他记得的，而他所记得的记忆里的曹瑛，无一不是温柔且正义模样的，即使他看见那个男人因为一管过量的毒品死在他的面前，他也没有觉得曹瑛是坏人。

　　张亦的肩膀被人握住，属于男性的奇怪气味往他鼻子里钻，张亦在害怕，他被摔到个男人的怀里，裤子被直接的扯了下来，他足够直白的表现恐惧，他像曹瑛伸手，曹瑛却仿佛没瞧见似的，转过了头。

　　张亦哭喊着被打开双腿卡住，他在喊曹瑛的名字，他请求曹瑛救他但是曹瑛却一副没看见的模样，他闭着眼翘着二郎腿并不去注视被一群人围起来的张亦，年幼柔软的双性人被压制在地，身上衣服被扒干净露出下体的穴口，一个男人颇为好奇的拨动了下男孩雌穴穴口，有人嫌张亦哭叫的烦躁，一拳打在他腹部狠狠让他哑了声。

　　张亦哭不出来也喊不出来，他的口被味道咸腥的性器堵着，雌穴溢出鲜血却也被跟肉棒堵着的，他疼，那里面被男人强行撑开甚至没有扩张过，过分的痛感让张亦浑身发抖，曹瑛在看着他，脸上没有任何的表情波动，就好像只是送出去一条狗似的，男人们嬉笑着说着些脏话，而张亦只能被卡着腰一次又一次的顶开柔软的穴口狠狠操干。

　　他不知道自己为什么要哭，但是就是觉得哭出来会很好受。

　　但其实也并没有那么好受，因为很疼。

　　男人们突发奇想将张亦压在简陋的行军床上，柔软的穴口被性器顶开，又是几根手指顺着性器缝隙再次的扩开穴口，张亦低声呼痛声音还带着哭腔，年幼的孩子本该是受宠的，却被狠狠一巴掌打在脸上，另一根性器恶狠狠顶入张亦的体内，张亦缺只觉得疼，就好像生锈的钉子插入肉里然后恶意的翻搅抽动一样的疼，张亦习惯了这疼，声音也就哑了，他不敢说话不敢出声，就像是个布娃娃一样在简陋的床上坐在两个男人的身上，他们嬉笑着说着污秽词句，张亦听不懂，只是垂着头被顶弄的上下起伏，他脸上表情太过僵硬又让男人感觉不爽，在腹部被狠狠捣了一拳，张亦的视线投向曹瑛，他甚至在笑，嘲笑刚刚被殴打过的张亦。

　　在男人们的嘴里张亦不过是个好玩的东西，张亦不哭不闹，是一个真正的布娃娃，于是他们想着，要在曹瑛的面前，让他看见，张亦多么的有意思多么的美味多么的……耐操。

　　曹瑛明天就得离开这个地方，不然他随时会被发现，被杀，张亦的手挂在个男人肩膀上，他依然是被人搂抱着操弄，娇嫩柔软的内壁被人寸寸嵌开，那男人手劲极大掐着他的腰狠的要命，张亦不呼痛，乖的让一旁已经有了个儿子的男人心疼，他只是垂着头将自己安置在那男人怀里，他不断的被顶弄着于是也随之发出点呜咽声音去满足男人的施虐欲，他很疼，还没到一下午他身上就已经出现许多淤痕，那些印记刺激着曹瑛的眼睛，可他只是看着那个被他亲手养大的“筹码”被一群男人操弄着。

　　这本来就不是他的孩子，路边随手一捡，能够为他和他的孩子付出生命这在曹瑛看来这甚至应该是张亦的荣幸。

　　而张亦不抬头，曹瑛不睁眼，张亦错过曹瑛眼中一闪而过的惋惜，曹瑛没看见张亦眼中的漠然和希望破碎时候的样子。

　　美的窒息，但没人在乎。

　　张亦真的是很很漂亮的孩子，这是那群男人说的，他们嘲笑张亦畸形的身体，然后又进入这具畸形的身体操弄，他们伏在张亦身上满足的喟叹，称赞张亦是个漂亮的怪物，张亦并不在乎，只是男人们叫他叫他就叫，男人们说哭他就哭，张亦不觉得自己应该听话，但是他刚刚想要挣扎的时候抬头看见曹瑛的口型。

　　他看见曹瑛对他说的最后一句话是。

　　“听话。”

　　所以张亦就听话。乖乖的任由男人们按着玩弄，但是张亦是真的哭了，眼泪水止不住的掉，他的肚子被人打了好几拳，脸上也挨了好几巴掌，他想像之前那样跟曹瑛撒撒娇，但是明显是曹瑛并不在意的，张亦在呼救，但是声音低的没人听得见，他的身体像是被许多不同的刀捣入翻搅，携杂着恶意的疼痛席卷他。

　　男人们惊喜的发现怀里的男孩变热了，他身上的温度极高，又暖的要命，于是便兴奋的按着掐住张亦的脖子去操弄身下这可爱的男孩，张亦立刻抬手想要去掰开脖子上的手，男人发现他掐越紧身下男孩 穴却更加用力的咬紧他，他不在乎张亦会不会死，只是想着要张亦让自己爽，他低下头看见张亦的眼神，满是怨恨。

　　张亦很轻易的死在了简陋破败的行军床上，男人们却仍然像个变态一样去舔吻男孩的脖颈，他们嬉闹一般的去吸吻他细瘦的脚踝，然后亲吻男孩的额头。

　　曹瑛已经离开了。

　　但是他仍然的被堵住了，他被一个长的几乎和张亦一模一样的男孩直接控制了，他大概是惊恐与军队中那和张亦差不多的面孔，所以才这么轻易地被抓住。

　　何晨光跟着王艳兵一起去那毒枭和赌徒们进行交易的地方的时候愣住了，他看见行军床上那个已经彻底失去呼吸的男孩，何晨光清晰听见自己的呼吸，他蹲下去想要抚摸男孩，被王艳兵及时抓住了手。

　　“回去叫二牛他们吧。”

　　何晨光还是忍不住回头去看那男孩的尸体，他浑身遍布淤痕，既狼狈又显出一股莫名的淫媚味道，男孩眼中的那些怨恨和恶意看的何晨光头皮发凉，他摇了摇头，往阳光里走去。


End file.
